The Administrative and Scientific Development Core (Core A) will provide administrative, fiscal, and scientific support for the proposed Center for Microbial Pathogenesis and Host Inflammatory Responses by operating and maintaining a COBRE Center (Aim 1), fostering scientific growth through mentoring and faculty development (Aim 2), and fostering growth and expansion of the COBRE Center and its programs (Aim 3). The Center's goal is to address infectious disease in a therapeutically relevant fashion by understanding both the microbial virulence factors that contribute to the disease process and how these factors impact the host immunological and inflammatory response to determine the ultimate clinical outcome. The Administrative and Scientific Development Core will rely on Internal and External Advisory Committees, experienced mentors, and a seasoned administrative team operating under the leadership of the Center Director to guide four Project Leaders who focus on the Center's theme to independent external funding. The Core's leadership team will also develop a pipeline of potential Project Leaders, junior investigators and experienced scientists who are interested in becoming active in research regarding microbial pathogens and host response and will continue to support Project Leaders who have graduated to external funding at the ROI level. This Core will also train new mentors, initiate a Distinguished Lecturer Series to attract new scientists to the field, provide pilot funding to encourage new research, and evaluate the Center and its projects. Successful operation of this Core will enable the Center to achieve the following milestones within 5 years of funding: 3 independently funded new PIs associated with the Center, 2-4 new mentors, 3-5 potential new Project Leaders, 8-15 publications in peer-reviewed journals, and 1 program project grant in the early stages of planning.